A True Gryffindore
by BurnedMiw
Summary: Harry discovered his powers quite early and lived in Potter Manor since then. What a Manor full of portraits and Ghosts creates. After all Potter is a line extended from Gryffindore. On top of that he have another Lordship because of right to conquest.Hadrian James Slytherin Gryffindore. Well meaning Dumbledore but still would be bashed because of stupid interference.
1. Chapter 1

**A TRUE GRYFFINDORE**

 **There was not every time that Lord of an ancient and Nobel House send his application for admittance, at least not now days. True in ancient times many at the age of fourteen claimed their Lordship and if the family don't have a lord they make the heir the Lord and then continued with their schooling. After all youngest Lord at those times was 6 months old but not now, now days it is unheard of. But that was not what left her curious, the fact that the mere child of 11 had so many muggle and magical degrees were simply astonishing, Since Headmaster Of Hogwarts Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore was busy, Deputy head signed it of quickly and forget it in the rush of upcoming events, She was too excited by the achievements to even read the Houses whose Lord is coming, only if she had read, surely the staff would have had field day with such a tough women FAINTING.**

 **When the rush settled and everything was ready for the day, she was about to boast who was coming and then realized she did not read the name nor the titles just degrees and achievements. She was about to open the letter and read when she saw the anxious face of her once transfiguration Professor which was not a daily occurrence, and all the staff sat alert.**

 **"What happened, Headmaster" was silk laden voice of the Potions Master. "Severus, my child" Smiled the grandfatherly smile, but it did not reached his eyes.**

 **"Harry, Harry Potter"**

 **The questions started coming at once at the mention of the name.**

 **What about him? When is he coming? Would he be here this year? Of course he would be would he come with the rest of the students? Is it safe for him? Does he know I was teacher of his parents? After an abnormal wake of questions when all settled a voice spoke "You were right Albus, just like his father, not even joined the school and feeling self important, What have he done, now?" A snort escaped the potions master.**

 **Only Minerva noticed the nervous licking of lips and frantically chewing of lemon drops. She asked worried now. "Albus I already told you they were worst sort of Muggels, What have they done to Harry, is he fine?"**

 **This got everyone's attention. Potion Master spoke with an edge to his voice. "Muggels, you said that he was receiving some kind of special training and was being trained in our ways"**

 **"He said that, Albus you said that. I don't believe you ever checked on him after you left him at the doorstep of his relatives, a day after that Halloween night."**

 **"You never checked on him, Albus you said that he was being treated as a prince, that he was exact replica of James Potter and who are those Muggels you left him with" Anxiousness was not hidden in the voice now. Eyes were burning with anger.**

 **"Lilly's muggle sister" Minerva replied tersely.**

 **"You left a child with female giraffe and male walrus, how could you Dumbledore" now furry was dripping from him and first time Albus Dumbledore realized just why Snape was Dark Lords favourite.**

 **Unbeknownst to them one golden phoenix was hidden in the room and was inwardly grinning at his description of his muggle family. A warm feeling left him when someone stood for him. First time since he could remember someone stood for him.**

 **"It was necessary my child, Blood protection from Lily's love would only work when someone of her blood is around. After all Lily's Love enabled him to defeat the Dark Lord earlier."**

 **Instead of his fury diminishing it increased 10 folds " You very well know that this so called blood protection can also be held with me, and you very well know how much Tunney hate magic and our world, especially after the letter you send her when we were young, how she would leave no stone unturned to make Lily's life miserable when at home, so please tell me what in the name of hell possessed you to leave a defenceless child in her care." Not many knew but they had performed that ritual of blood brothers. Yes, it works for brother and sister as well.**

 **"Well Severus it was all for the good of the child, he would have been vulnerable to death eaters and all this fame of being the boy who lived would have gone to his head and"**

 **Before he could complete his sentence a well placed dark version of silencing spell hit him followed by many other hexes before he left him and allowed him to speak. All the while a little phoenix, who just came to take a look at his new school, was laughing his head off.**

 **"WHERE IS THE BOY, DUMBLEDORE" I don't know. Since his name was not in the list of muggleborn, I thought I will send Hagrid to re-equitant Mr. Potter with our world"**

 **"YOU THOUGHT TO SEND HAGRID, YOU BRAIN LESS FAISHION DISASTER" it was Minerva McGonagall who shouted at the man and transfigured the chair into some kind of animal, ugly animal, which instantly started biting its occupant.**

 **He continued as nothing happened "and I suddenly remember that I don't know the address so I was thinking if you two could tell me" "No we won't Albus, we will do what best for the child ourselves"**

 **"Severus you" "She is right Albus, but suddenly I can't remember where Tunney lived, which is odd. I remember Uncle Robert had asked me to buy the house as wedding gift, I remember finalizing the deal, I even remember how it looks from inside out but I don't remember its location"**

 **All eyes were on Minerva "I... I don't remember as well" She gave that's odd smile.**

 **"Have he replied yet" Head master asked his deputy.  
"I don't know Albus; remember I can't read every letter thoroughly, which is your work by the way."**

 **"Even if I had accepted it, I can't say for sure, and there is no way we can know now"**

 **"Nothing can be done now, I had promised my godson to take him to some new childish restaurant, I would be leaving Minerva" And without saying anything he left for the door, at the door way he faced Albus and said in sickeningly calm tone, one which came with promise of pain. "Pray Albus that the child is safe and healthy otherwise your health will be in lots of trouble" with these threatening words he left the place robes bellowing.**

 **Harry let a whistle out in his mind and flashed from the place.**

 **1st September arrived. A group of banshees was shouting at the entrance of platform 9 1/4. A boy with styled hair which was shoulder length and wavy, in black jeans and red shirt was passing through. His Avada Kedavra eyes were shining in amusement; he shook his head with amused smile and went for the train. Where he saw a beautiful women was about to fall and he quickly caught her in his arms.**

 **Though the boy was only 11 years old his body was all muscles. Masculine body made him look at least 14. Angelic face made the women swoon, but he left with a polite smile.**

 **Far away a family of blond saw the scene unfold and head of the house was one to comment. "At least some mud-bloods have their manners" "How can you say he is a mud-blood, many half-bloods also wear muggle attire these days. Beside the boy have some aristocratic look to him"**

 **"A rich mud-blood then, they can never compare to us, all are wrong sorts" younger blond gave his 2 knuts much to his father's annoyance.  
"Listen boy, you will curb your attitude, Potter boy is going to be in your year and I want you to befriend him, show him the right ways. Powerful or not he will be influential one day."**

 **"His mother was a mud-blood, so the word may never cross your tongue, yes if he joins the enemy group this year, you can do whatever you want with the lower species"**

 **Father advised much to annoyance of the mother. "Really Lucius, they are mere children, is it necessary to include politics."**

 **"It is Narcissa that is the only reason I am sending him under watchful gaze of old coot, otherwise he would have been better off at Durmstrang"**

 **'With a whistle of the train they send him off with all of their best wishes and showers of love'**

 **Inside a sobbing boy and a bushy haired girl were looking for the toad, seeing him wearing muggle clothes she launched in the rant about what she knows and all. Initially he listened with amused smile but after mere 2 minutes his expressions were of pure annoyance and he did only thing which came to his mind.**

 **He took out his wand which was made of pure gold, with emblem of lion and cast a '** _ **silencio'**_ **on the girl.**

 **With that he faced the boy, who was quivering away from the angry lad. On seeing chubby face his anger turned into amusement and he fondly smiled at the boy, which put his nerves at ease.**

 **He asked the boy the matter and happily cast '** _ **accio**_ **' and gave the toad back. His eyes caught the heir ring and his smile broaden "So you are heir Longbottom, I believe we are god brothers"**

 **Boy looked utterly confused for a second but the realisation droned the face soon, he again looked at boy's hand where three rings miraculously appeared. First was of Potter lordship but other two were unknown.**

 **His identity confirmed Nevile gave a broad smile to him.**

 **By then he wordlessly ended the spell on Hermione Granger, but before she could say anything he took Nevile by arm and left the compartment.**

 **Nevile was nervous at first but after few minutes of ride he started chatting on enthusiastically, soon enough they were joined by Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot. Harry asked them to call him Hadrian and they all obliged but asked why, as Harry Potter was such a famous name, but before he could open his mouth to explain, he heard.**

 **"Oh Ronnikins,"  
"Why are you not sitting "  
"Somewhere, our dear brother"**

 **"I am looking for Harry Potter, so that I could be his best friend"**

 **Both redhead shared the look and smirked, "and why pray tell us he will be your best friend" both said in unison.**

 **Ignoring them younger ginger entered, no bragged into the compartment, "Have you seen Harry Potter, I am his best friend", four occupants shared the look and Harry gave an amused smile, "and that is your reason" and three of them nodded in understanding.**

 **Then he faced the Weasley "sorry no black nest hair, specs and lightning bolt sign" he said with a sweet smile, and other three stopped themselves from laughing but were quite unsuccessful.  
"You boy, respect your betters, how dare you make fun of boy-who-lived, you slimy snake"  
Said boy was up on his feet gracefully like a lightning bolt, but his lips were clearly playing an amused smile.**

 **"Interesting, and how did you deduce my house, I must say you are quite better than the poor hat  
Bad for you I am not into house prejudice, and if the hat sees fit I would love to join **_**slimy snakes**_ **"**

 **Before he could throw the boy with his wand, Draco Malfoy entered the compartment clapping, his cronies by his side**

 **"My apologies for coming without permission sirs and madams but I could not resist myself from this interesting conversation" Draco said displaying as much of pureblood norms as he could, just to entice the redhead. Everyone started smirking. Draco having half-blood godfather had nothing against half-bloods who try to learn their cultures and norms and till now this boy had proven to be well versed and was sitting with Pureblood families shoving away blood traitors**

 **"And pleasure of whose company do we have here, good sir" amused smile never leaving his face.  
Draco gave a half bow and forwards his hand for shake which was met by others "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"**

 **"Heir Malfoy its pleasure to meet you, the one beside me is heir Longbottom, and the two beautiful Ladies are Madam Bones and Madam Abbot"**

 **"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. ..."  
"Hadrian"  
Curiosity killed the cat and for once he let pureblood norms go out of the window, which says you could never ask someone their family name if they don't want to tell. Still he** coyly added with confused expression **"Hadrian ..."**

 **"That is for me to know and you to find out" He said with cat caught the canary grin**

 **"Heir Malfoy"  
"Please call me Draco** "  
"Very well, Draco, Would you like to join us in here"

Draco's face genuinely lit up; whatever his two friends do they could not hold a decent conversation, for life of them.

Draco took a seat beside Nevile, Crabbe and Goyle following him, Hadrian sensed upcoming candy cart and held the women before entering and bought half of the cart much to Draco's protest.

"Next time you can buy for us, Draco" Hadrian Soothed.

And saw ginger head still standing, giving longing looks to candies for a moment he felt like inviting him but before he could, he dig his own grave and fell in it

"You dark creatures deserve each other" he said and Draco was up on his feet.  
Before he could even utter a word Harry Lazily flicked his wand and he went flying out. He went shutting the door while going on his way.

To sooth the mood he said "Draco do you want Albus Dumbledork I can do without him" He said referring to Chocolate frog card.  
Draco's face lit up in an amused smirk as he said "I will pass" Before they could say something else Hannah Asked "Isn't his name Dumbledore" and all burst laughing at her innocence.

"Why don't you like him Hadrian" "It's not like I don't like him Susan, I believe we can do better without him meddling in everyone's affair"

She have also heard her aunt ranting about meddling old coot when he lesser the sentence of a light wizard sprouting greeter good and everyone should have a chance so she nodded and they started playing Exploding snap, Crabbe and Goyle surprisingly good at it.

Girls did not play the game after round two so Harry started teaching them Poker and other card games, much to their enjoyment.

When they were about to leave Harry wore a pure golden robe instead of usual black one and hide the family emblems from it, may be an invisibility charm, he smirked at Draco's frown.

Draco, Nevile, Susan and Harry shared the boat ride, much to their joys. Draco and Harry soon started splashing water on each other. Harry cast drying charms on both of them later

When they were about to enter great hall, he smiled and said "Draco, I wish house rivalries don't come in between our friendship" He smiled and all 7 of them promised to be friends in lieu of their houses.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

In great Hall bushy hair started sprouting about bewitched ceiling and a suspicious voice came from Harry's direction "Some one please throw her on the ceiling so she could shut up" causing everyone to laugh. His group was loudest.

After Abbot and Bones, both got sorted in Hufflepuffs. Their group went in silent discussion until G

Where Granger Hermione, started fighting with hat and wasted almost 10 minutes, "How come she do all this, must be a special talent. She is not even standing here but she managed to irritate us all." Harry whispered to his friends loud enough for all to hear and cause them to laugh.

"Lord Gryffindore Slytherin" This got everyone's attention. How these both names can come together."Hadrian" She added after a break.  
And suddenly crest of both the houses appear on the golden robes with head of house rings.

As he stood on the pedestal headmaster stood up.  
With questioning gaze in his eyes he said "How?" with a strong Leglimency probe attached which was batted away like an annoying Fly.

Question which was in everyone's mind till now was asked, he smiled that amused smile and lightly said "Right to conquest" but everyone in the hall clearly heard him.

Suddenly Potter crest and Potter heir-ship ring appeared leaving mostly everyone gapping as a fish especially Draco, Ron on the other hand was unaware about the crest, or what right to conquest meant. In fact he was annoyed that for what reason people were giving him so much importance. This importance should be reserved for the-boy-who-lived and his soon to be best mate.

Draco turned to Nevile and started tearing him into halves that why he wasn't informed. This made the chubby boy to have a laughing fit much to everyone's surprise; students were suddenly getting afraid of him.

Granger who was freshly sorted had a completely different problem, "How is he allowed to sit without wearing a uniform, it is against school rules, I read it in Hogwarts a history" Not recognizing the odd looks Students all around the hall was giving him, even Slytherins, who could care less about his status as boy-who-lived, but still respected a head of an ancient and Nobel family.

Slytherin crest and ring would have established their respect anyways, though.

Hat shouted Gryffindore after a minute but it did nothing to his robes, even if the lion on the banner above the house started roaring and dancing with excitement.

Making other animals hiss, or crow in annoyance and badger was trying to go as much away as possible, not without pouting though. Harry settled in roars of laughter and clapping amidst the cheers of we got Potter much to Hermione's annoyance and confusion. Harry smirked and winked at huffing Dragon.

 **Sorting progressed and Draco joined Slytherins with Crabbe and Goyle where as Nevile was at his side much to his joy and shock.**

 **Headmaster gave his warning against 3rd floor corridor and food appeared. Harry took mostly non spicy and full of protein dishes, Ron Weasley in futile attempt of impressing Harry was taking same dishes as Harry but was eating them like an animal, much to his brothers embarrassment.**

 **Draco caught Harry's disheveled look and then its source, and give Harry a look which said you deserve it, Harry in the pure show of Gryffindore bravery got up and took a seat beside Draco, to every ones shock the snake at their banner hissed in contented purr, Harry looked up and said "Thank you my lady".**

 **"You understood it, you are a Parsel-mouth" "Yep, I am not a natural Parsel-mouth though I had taken coaching, you know necessary as Lord Slytherin"**

 **Ron clearly wanted to say something but all that is sounded was blubber through mush of food.**

 **"How come someone learns this language you born with the ability to speak it" Objected Marcus Flinch a bulky 5th year prefect.**

 **"Oh! There is a proper school in India to teach the Language and its magic, though I had learned from private tutors I guess I forget the name of the institute"**

 **"Mandir Vidhya Sagar" piqued both Patel sisters at same time, Padma just blushed after that but Parvati supplied the answer "Our great uncle is headmaster of the school" Harry seems unfazed by her blushing, but added "Master Suryabhanu" he said smiling. The girl returned his smile with nod. Dinner after that was a normal affair Nevile joined them after few moments, timidly as if thinking he would be rejected.**

 **As they were all about to get up Severus Snape came to Slytherin Table " Why are their two lions at my table, if I may know" Nevile quirked at the sight of nasty scowl but Harry just smiled and pointed to still eating Ron and said "You really can't think we will have any appetite after that sight, can you"**

 **"and you thought you will sit at another table, What do you think you own the school, boy" Harry said nothing a wide grin appear on his face, he started looking at his hand and his rings. As Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindore he truly own 50% of school.**

 **"Five Points for your cheek Mr. Potter" came the booming voice and everyone in the listening range started shaking for the fear of their life but Harry just gave an amused laugh and said "All yours Professor," and started smiling again.**

 **Before he could say something else, Draco piped in "Is there something we could do for you, professor"  
"Headmaster wanted to see Mr. Potter in his office after dinner, if you are quite finished Mr. Potter"**

 **He smiled at the professor, his ever present beaming smile, "Of course professor, but please may you ask Professor Quirrel to join us"**

 **"And what Mr. Potter may want from me" Said Quirrel standing behind Harry not quite stuttering, when Harry turned the first thing he did was casting a powerful shield blocking everyone, even Snape out of the way. "Nothing with you sir, but I would surely like a chat with resident Dark Lord on the back of your head, sir" He said smilingly.**

 **"How dare you accuse me Potter, have you lost your sanity" Harry's smile was firm "Who accused me of being sane" Harry said looking towards his sides seemingly searching the person "But you can prove me wrong just take your turban off and I will be on my way"**

 **By now every student was gathered by the head table, and somehow tables were also cleared leaving a clear space for both of them**

 **"Enough Potter" Snape tried but was unable to take off the wards made by Harry and was stuck at the side, before anyone can do anything Quirrel shouted Adva Kedavra and a green light flashed through his wand. Harry's friends shouted in unison.**

 **Much to everyone's shock and joy curse merely got seeped in the boy's eyes and they started glowing Killing curse green. "Oye!" boy said in annoyed tone "It tickles" His friends were giving him evil eyes others were the mixture of apprehension, excitement and fear. Even the twinkle in the Headmasters eyes was gone; all that was left was apprehension.**

 **Duel started back and forth curses ranged from pure light to darkest. Even Snape was impressed with the boy; he was quick and agile, though he was still trying to get the wards down. Whenever he throws a dark curse Slytherin house jump in delight and Gryffindores slouched back and completely opposite happen with a pure light spell.**

 **He even cast such a spell that no dark wizard can bear to think about, but some of his spell made the prominent and hardcore death eaters look babies. No one could decide if he was a dark wizard or light.**

 **After almost an hour of fighting, none of the two even begin to wear off, but then a commanding voice run across the room.**

 **"Let me face him, Queerness" "But master you are not strong enough yet" "Do as I say Quirrel"**

 **The next thing they knew they were facing the Dark Lord, but it was more like a parasite like thing on the back of his head.**

 **"See what you have done, Potter, The most powerful Dark Lord of all times reduced to this, this creature like state, all because of you"**

 **"Sorry sir, if you feel like that but it was not only you who was at the negative end. I lost my parents; I was left with my magic hating relatives who hated anything to do with the world of freaks as they put it. I was beaten, starved, tortured by every human method available. And you say it is my fault. Hell! I never told you to come and meet me on my 2nd Halloween, what the hell were you doing there asking for trick o treat, How dear you say it was all my fault" Though he started in calm and courteous tone, He started yelling mid way and till the end his voice came in shallow breaths.**

 **Severus was seemingly stuck on tortured and starved comment. Everyone heard that. They were contemplating what it means. They were torn between laughing on trick o treat comment, being confused by starved and tortured comment or getting scared at amount of magical energy being released from young wizard**

 **Then something strange happened, Harry started incantation of purity spell. It was more of a myth. It require as much power as purity of heart but most of that, the person casting should be master of both light and dark, Light and Dark lord combine in one. Many people thought it was impossible to cast ever. Almost every 7th year pureblood, who had read the spell like a sacred text was on alert. After a while a pure white light left Harry's wand and every ounce of darkness in the room went away driving a wraith like Dark lord with it.**

 **All were silent. Harry quickly went to the dying professor and held his body together with his own magic. His wards were still in place. Suddenly wards in front of Severus came down, he quickly went to boy checking him over, and he noticed none of others were allowed in. Headmaster was doing his own struggle now since he has successfully staged a confrontation between The Dark Lord and Harry.**

 **"I am fine professor" Harry batted his hands away. He gave a look at dying professor, who was held upright only by Harry's magic. Severus asked him to take down his wand "I can't professor, he will die, but I don't know what to do I can't hold any longer I and my magic both are exhausted" He said grief marring his face and tone "We cannot do anything child, there is nothing we can do" He tried to gently pry the boy away "He was a willing host" He said as if deducing now and then a quite "why" no trace of amusement, just a pure agony and innocence of a young boy, who was in utter confusion and hurt but suddenly as if he borrowed strength from somewhere his face turned into a one set in determination "We will have to save him professor" before he could say anything,**

 **"Professor you will have to make soul and body binding potion, his soul is rejecting his body after sharing it for so long" "I may be a potions master, boy, but this knowledge have lost to time" before he had time to argue further said boy called chase and a house elf in silver toga held together with golden broach appeared.**

 **"Can chase do something for her master lord Hadrian" "bring the red book in 1st library on the 2nd most shelf, quick" Severus sensing boys determination called his own elf who bought his instruments to the hall, though he himself had to pull them in the wards not even his house elf was allowed inside. All the while Harry's wand was pointed at the professor; his magic was holding him and was showing itself as golden beam covering the body**

 **As soon as the book came he started shuffling for required potion making mental note of borrowing the book later. As he found the potion he slumped in defeat. "We will need feathers of magical black peacock and golden phoenix they are both extinct Potter, we really can do nothing" As soon as words left his mouth a whistle left Hadrian's and a black peacock appeared much to every one's shock.**

 **"Meet my familiar Raven" He proclaimed proudly and ordered her to bring the feathers of golden phoenix which she promptly did.**

 **It took two hours to make the potion but it was perfectly made. Boy was swaying on his feet with half dead eyes; he was standing alone on his will power. Severus noted that and lightly commented "I am fine professor" he said in his usual cheery tone and full blown smile "you know he tried to kill you" he commented again and was met with confused "so" before he could say anything else his smile faltered and he fell on his knees. Severus sensing that time is less quickly fed the potion to the Professor and saw as his body started regaining his strength and pale color turned into healthy white.**

 **When he turned his gaze to boy what he saw did not surprise him much but concerned him**

 **He took the boy in his arms, who was surprisingly heavy for his age, and casted a wand less feather light charm, carried him to hospital wing where he deposited boy on bed and allowed madam Pomfery to fuss over him where on the other side he saw Quirrel being deposited.**

 **He was shocked with the amount of trust boy showed in him even when he was rude to him at first; he knew the boy was powerful more so then dark lord and leader of light combine. One was casting spells on him and other on his wards and still nothing waver, his trust in him was good thing, he would have to maintain that trust, and be in the boy's good list. He suspected the boy was living alone from a while now; his body has healed every sign of abuse.**

 **He also knew that he did not like Albus, may be because he knows Dumbledore left him to a house full of magic hating people.**

 **It was Albus' main fault, he never take things as they are, but in his stupid pre-notions of what he thinks.**

 **If he thinks blood relatives can do no damage then he would make it his life's goal not to see the damage blood relatives have done even if it is under his nose.**

 **AS if to prove him true, Headmaster came in the hospital wing, still in denial mode.**

 **"Minerva, see how healthy the child is, he sure doesn't look abuse"  
"Albus I am telling you, you will regret this later and then" She came to halt when Albus was unable to cross the entrance of hospital wing.**

 **"What happened headmaster?" asked Severus Amused, this boy was surprising them thoroughly.**

 **"I don't know my boy" he said trying to take off whatever it was and was shocked when every member of staff who was following them went inside easily followed by 1 Gryffindores, 2 Hufflepuff girls and a Slytherin.**

 **Where the staff was amazed at the power young boy hold, students gave him no mind and quickly went to Harry's side.**

 **Madam Pomfery successful reassured the staff of their savior's safety telling them it is nothing more than magical exhaustion.**

 **Students though refused to leave, knowing his godson, Severus was shocked by amount of loyalty he was displaying.**

 **She reassured them that he would be soundly sleeping till morning, so they all left with Professor Sprout leading way and guiding them all to their dormitories.**

 **Seemingly from nowhere, a black peacock came and snuggled with the sleeping child. His golden robe went to hang in the air beside him. Clothes changed into night shirt and pajama and were folded and kept at the side table.**

 **It was not the boy's magic; he was too exhausted for that maybe of peacock's magic, it was unknown though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving headmaster outside to his futile attempts to get past the door, Professor McGonagall entered.**

 **Headmaster from his place could see and hear what was happening inside.**

 **"So what do you think about abuse Severus," She asked timidly, knowing that if abuse was proved, she will be blamed as much as the old coot.**

 **Though he judged her apprehension, he offered no comfort "There is only one way to find out Minerva"**

 **He gestured Madam Pomfrey, who was now diagnosing Professor Quirrel, as much as she wanted to leave him alone her profession did not allow it. Much to her relief, the professor was healthy enough. Major bruises from the fight were gone, an effect of Harry's magic. All that was left was severe malnutrition and weakness came from hosting two souls by one body.**

 **She smiled at the apprehensive deputy, though she also felt that she was in high danger, Albus with his greater good, and people's fear that dark lord will return allow him to get out of everything unscathed.**

 **Others, however, were not so lucky.**

 **She summoned a permanent parchment, which automatically makes its copy and go to her records.**

 **What she saw made her puke all over herself, which is really an occurrence. She does not lose her balance while dealing with hardest of the injuries. After reading both heads of houses looked pale.**

 **Minerva in her anger shoved the parchment in front of the headmaster, who in turn after reading it was too shocked to hold the paper and let it go flying in the halls.**

 **Lest he knew a curious student, a fan of Harry Potter was waiting for him to wake up. When he read the parchment coming flying towards him, he very much like Madam Pomfrey puked all over himself, then in a swift decision of getting justice for their savior, he called his owl and send today's memories and the parchment to the office of daily profit.**

 **Next day Harry woke up, snuggling to his Raven who was nipping at his ears. Surprisingly feeling no discomfort, he has surely seen better days though; this was not even a percent of what he had endured. He did not recognize the place and started worrying, but was satisfied after realizing the hospital like feel of the place.**

 **He smiled at the nurse, who came rushing at him. The first time she was at loss of what to say. She surely can't say that he should have let the man die, how much she was feeling he should have.**

 **Though she was saved by him when he asked how Professor Quirrel was doing, much to the shock of the school nurse, annoyance of Slytherin head of house and joy of headmaster. All was not lost, after all, even after suffering through so much the boy held forgiveness and love in his heart.**

 **Before he could say anything, he was visibly gaping when Harry wordlessly took off the wards which his magic had subconsciously created.**

 **After that, all he saw was a blur, when a bunch of overexcited teens launched themselves on their savior.**

 **"You are a trouble Potter, a real nuisance," Draco said in exasperated tone. "He is right Hadrian, what the hell was you thinking, you almost killed yourself for saving a traitorous bastard. You really need help" Everyone was shocked at the anger and strength in timid looking Longbottom voice.**

 **Minerva, who just came when the boy was speaking, was now sure that the boy was truly a Lion. She smiled when he saw a sheepish smile on her other lion's face. He was clearly enjoying the attention. Her heart melts away with a thought that it may be the first time anyone showed him any kind of care.**

 **Her thought process was hurdled by the flow of tears from Susan Bones who was till now trying to drive her strength from the girl in pigtails; she will ask her name later.**

 **That was the same moment when Nevile stopped scolding his friend. Malfoy heir looked uncomfortable with the crying girl and at loss of his depth, but Longbottom heir just gave him a look that said fix it.**

 **The girl jumped from her friend's arms and was wrapped in strong arms of Lord Gryffindor, who looked at the same pigtail girl for help. Hanna just shook his head and gave him a look, which in Harry's opinion was scarier then dark lord.**

 **He awkwardly tried to reassure the girl but halted when she said, "My parents, they died the same way, saving me, I was scared you will..." Words were unsaid but reached everyone. She was sobbing more now.**

 **Something snapped in Malfoy heir, there and then. Everything his father taught him was looking as nothing but a crap in this instant. All words forgotten all moments lost. Everything came to him like a scene, every pain he saw being inflicted every tear and cry and no explanation was enough to show it in brighter light. Deep down he knew he would never be able to torture and kill but hoped that with time he would learn. He was snobbish, over pampered and spoiled. But he was not a bully, no he never even forced Crabbe and Goyle to do something they did not want, though he had many a time manipulated them, but no, forcing and manipulating was different.**

 **He raised his hand and started stroking Susan's hair in brotherly fashion, giving evil eyes to Harry, which was at loss of what to do. Susan leaned in the protective feelings coming from Draco "I am sure Susan, it was the last time he tried something so reckless, isn't it Hadrian"**

 **Last words were said meaningfully and Harry replied with cat got the canary grin. "Of course guys, you know I never do anything reckless" This made Nevile rolls his eyes.**

 **A muffled laugh escaped his lips when he saw Harry shifting back at Draco's glare, smile nowhere seen. He also visibly gulped "I mean, I will..." Before he could say anything.**

 **Susan Bones who was now in Draco's arms and had controlled her tears quite a bit. Turned giving a nod of thanks to Draco, which he accepted with a gracefully, with a nod of his head, turned his head towards Harry, who was about to run for his life.**

 **"Lord or not Hadrian, if you ever endangered yourself like this, I will have your head, understood." His frantic nod of head was enough and both boys started laughing earning themselves a glare from Hanna, Justifying Harry's earlier taught.**

 **She was a very quiet girl, but fierce in protecting the people she loves. She prefers to talk with gestures and not word, which all three boys would agree now, was very effective.**

 **Susan was the talkative one and anyways leaves no room for anyone to speak when she starts.**

 **"Come on guys, it was just a magical exhaustion, that's all"**

 **"No Mr. Potter, magical exhaustion has proven to be fatal in many past cases" the draw-like voice of Potion Master called, an amused smirk playing on his face.**

 **This only deepened when he got a death glare from Harry. "Traitor," he said lightly but all heard it. Before they start again, he caught the sight of his head of the house and asked her for timetables to change the topic, effectively taking their attention from him.**

 **After five minutes all the students were lead out of there.**

 **Severus wanted to talk about Dursleys but Harry remained tight-lipped, Minerva wholeheartedly apologized and said she knew they were worst sort of muggles but went against her better judgment, at which he graciously accepted her apology.**

 **When headmaster was about to start his, he started staring at him in a calculating way, at that time Severus could give it in writing that the boy was Slytherin, instead of verbally acknowledging him, he nodded his head.**

 **In a pure show that he has gone senile, Headmaster spoke again, after listening to him both of the heads wanted to smack him upside down. "You have been without a family for very long my child but I am sure if I talk to your relatives, they would listen and change their ways about you" and then almost as if musing "or we can talk to a wizarding family to take you in for the summer, " and then as if chiding "and from where have you learned such a dark spells, it is quite unfitting for the boy your age, I am quite disappointed my boy"**

 **Anyone with half of the brain would have known this was not the things to say to the boy who has again vanished the darkest lord and then exhausted his magical energy to save his enemy.**

 **And just as to proof the point the boy had his eyes glowing Adva Kedavra green, the same way he had after absorbing AK curse.**

 **And then shouting "HOW DARE YOU ALBUS WOLFERIC PERCIVAL BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, FIRST YOU LEFT A CHILD AT THE FOOTSTEP OF MUGGLES WHO KNOWINGLY CONDEMN ANYTHING MAGICAL. A CHILD YOU HAVE NO RELATION OR LEGAL RIGHTS TO TAKE, PRACTICLY KIDNAPPING THE CHILD. CHARGES ALONE CAN EARN YOU ONE WAY TICKET TO AZKABAN.**

 **THEN YOU SEE IT FITTING TO CLAIM YOURSELF HIS MAGICAL GUARDIAN AND TAKE HIS INVISIBILITY CLOCK TO STUDY IT WITHOUT ANY LEGAL PERMISSION, BRINGING THE CHARGES OF THIEVERY, YOU PETTY THEIF.**

 **AND THEN YOU ARE ASKING NO TELLING HEAD OF THREE PROMINENT NOBLE AND ANCIENT FAMILIES WHAT HE SHOULD DO AND DON'T DO AND PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT HOGWARTS DID NOT ALERT YOU OF PRESENCE OF BLOODY DARK LORD WHEN SHE DID THAT FOR ME. YOU ENDANGERED UNTRAINED YOUNG CHILDREN JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO TEST YOUR SAVIOR, THE SAME SAVIOUR WHOM ACCORDING TO YOU HAD NO MAGICAL TRAINING, YOU STUPID FOOL.**

 **AS A LORD SLYTHERIN GRYFFINDOR THESE CHARGES ARE ENOUGH TO THROW YOU WITH ONE WAY TICKET TO AZKABAN, IF NOT THERE, AS OWNER OF HOGWARTS I DON'T NEED A REASON TO TROW YOU OUT, SO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK NEXT TIME."**

 **With that, his golden robes flew and were on his person in a millisecond and he was out of the place.**

 **Four head of the houses, out of them, two have just came when Albus was speaking with members of boards of governors and Albus Dumbledore himself was gaping at the speech and the power radiating from the boy.**

 **Lucius Malfoy who came to proclaim it was completely false that his lord was defeated by 11-year-old in a duel was left to think twice.**

 **Augusta Longbottom was impressed, and rest of the board was just gasping with shock when the boy crossed them giving them no mind.**

 **Albus Dumbledore seemingly did not realize that more people came when he was being scolded at like a child, asked his deputy lightly "have I said anything wrong, Minerva"**

 **Before she could answer a child who had just left like a typhoon came back his smile back on his face and cheerfully asked his head of the house for his timetable but as if to proof she was not dreaming he lightly addressed headmaster again before leaving and after calmly studying his time tables.**

 **"And if you must, keep your pet Weasley's away from me, if a caught anyone of them doing anything like that Ronald, I promise you part of your crimes or not I would make sure their standing in the society get worse." And then happily smiled at others members of board and faculty alike and left the place, happy as the sunshine.**


End file.
